The New Girl
by GundamGrlChangTrecea
Summary: Drama starts when a new girl enters McKinley high.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters contained in it except for my own character and any incidental backround characters that pop up.**

**N/A: Will eventually become rated M in later chapters. Large use of an OC, who is definatly a mary-sue. I know this, don't bother pointing it out. Other than that please enjoy.**

It was a rainy day at McKinley high for starters. The students lined the hallways before homeroom, stuffing various textbooks into their lockers and preparing for the day that was to come. Blaine stood close to Kurt, holding his well manicured hand as they chatted together over random things. Both boys turned their heads as a pack of burly and rather Neanderthal looking hockey jocks tromped down the school's corridors. There were five of them and three held various colour slushies in their hands. Each person in their path flinched and attempted to scramble out of their path incase a slushie was in their immediate future. Kurt was sure the slushies were headed their way when the troupe stopped just short of his locker in front of a girl who seemed to have trouble remembering the code to her lock.

She was a husky girl, but not giant, average height with dyed auburn hair and pale skin. Kurt was sure he'd never seen her before, but with so many students at McKinley high it was hard enough to remember who was who in the halls. One had their immediate group of friends usually and one or two outside friends, but it was hard to keep track of all of them. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was nicely fitted to her frame; it had what appeared to be some sort of Japanese animation figure on it. Her pants were black Gauchos and were about the proper Capri pant length and she wore black skater shoes to top off the ensemble. She did her makeup very glittery, even too much for Kurt's taste. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs trailing on her face. She stared down at her lock seemingly unaware of the impending danger lurking behind her.

Rick Nelson tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around, confused and looking a bit frightened as he seemed to tower over her. He grinned a shit-eating grin and knocked one of his buddies in the shoulder, half laughing before addressing her. "Hey new girl…" Blaine and Kurt knew what was coming next but each of them just weren't in the position to stop it. Green, Blue and Red iced drink flew into her face and she let out a small scream of shock as the drink managed to be splashed all over her.

"Welcome to McKinley High pig!"

The Hockey team cracked up and swaggered away, clapping Rick on the back in a chummy manner. Rick turned back to the girl and laughed "Oink Oink eat up!" The girl stood there in shock, eyes wide and mouth open as ice and syrup dripped down her face and in her hair to her shoulder. Kurt and Blaine were immediately by her side as they ushered the shocked girl to the music room, all the while trying to comfort the obviously confused girl.

"There there, don't worry just come with us."

"Right through the door"

The girl didn't even seem to be aware of her surroundings as they all stepped into the music room which contained most of the Glee kids. The whole room went silent as the trio burst through the door with the sopping wet girl between the two boys. Mercedes Jones broke the silence as she jumped up from her seat with Tina and Artie and rushed over "Oh my lord what happened?" She took the girl by the shoulders and got a good look at her. Kurt rushed into an explanation "She's a new girl, Rick the Stick and his goons slushied her bad, three of them." He looked to Blaine and nodded to Tina and then Rachel. "I need tissues, makeup and we need to get to the women's restroom STAT."

All of the sudden the girl lifted her hands to her face and yelled "FUCK!" at the top of her lungs. The room went silent again as she teared up, on the verge of crying. Puck, Artie, Blaine and Finn watched as the girls and Kurt grabbed the new kid and sped her off to the women's rest room. Puck gave Blaine a long look, and then took a strum of his Guitar. "That was interesting."

As all five of them rushed into the women's restroom, the new girl seemed to have regained her wits and was trying to hold back her tears, but not really doing a good job. Rachel and Tina grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them. They began to dab at the girl's face and outfit in attempt to at least get some of the colour off her skin. Mercedes stood and helped pick ice out of her hair, cooing soft words to the crying girl. "There there, it's okay. We'll help you out." It seemed to be having no effect as the girl sniffled and wiped away a tear. Kurt whipped out a comb and let loose the girl's hair and began to comb out at least some of the syrup that had stuck in her hair.

It was fifteen minutes before they had gotten her looking at least a little presentable and the crying had stopped. Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt stood around the girl as she leaned back onto the sink's counter, looking the worse for wear. Of course Kurt had done fabulous on her makeup but he wasn't very concerned about that now.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, seeming to realize for the first time there was a boy in the women's bathroom, but it quickly passed as she gave a shaky smile. "Sera" She turned to look in the mirrors at her appearance. Sera had to admit they knew what they were doing. She turned back to the group and looked down at her hands. "Thank you guys for your help…"

Tina scoffed and shrugged "we know how it feels. It happens to us a lot." Sera gulped and looked at all of them as she mumbled "A lot? Geeze what kind of school is this?"

The Glee kids all looked at each other and Kurt linked his arms in Sera's "Let me tell you how it is at this school."

"_It's the hard knock life for us. It's the hard knock life for us. 'Steada treated we get tricked, 'Steada kisses we get kicked. It's the hard knock life."_

Escorting the girl down the hall to her first class, they began to sing. Artie rolled out of the music room to join up with them as all of the girls and Kurt danced around Artie and Sera. Artie began to rap.

"_From standin' on the corner boppin' to driving some of the shitiest cars Lima has ever seen. From droppin' some of the hottest verses rap has ever heard. From the dope spot, cheerleaders so hot. Fleein' the slushies you know me right. From nightmares of cold ice aint too nice. But since when y'all know me to fail? Heck Naw. Where all my glee kids with the major hits? That's it. And if you with me girl I'm all up with you."_

"_It's the hard knock life for us! It's the hard knock life for us! 'Steada treated we get tricked, 'Steada kisses we get kicked it's the hard knock life."_

"_I flow for these dro'ed out, all my boys, locked in dentention for controllin' this school.. We live in hard knocks, we don't take over, we borrow blocks. Spend the money and you can tell your daddy, I'd rather that than spending mine, public school don't have to pay tuition. Daddie's girls aint got nothing here, I put my money on us longshots. That's why it's the life of hard knocks."_

"_It's the hard knock life for us! It's the hard knock life for us! 'Steada treated we get tricked, 'Steada kisses we get kicked, it's the hard knock life!"_

They stopped as the bell rang and Sera stood and stared at the people who were just singing. "Do you always just burst out into song like that?" Tina's face fell and they all stood there silent unable to respond to the girl's question.

~~~GLEE~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: It's been so long! I had another chapter all written and ready, but I totally lost it hahaha. I know it's been almost a year in glee world, but i'm continuing on as if they have not graduated yet. Thanks anyone who has read this! Especially HorrorFan13 who even bothered to comment.**

Serah headed down the halls, clutching her books to her chest, it was lunchtime and she was hungry. The prospect of the cafeteria worried her though. It had been a long day, Spanish had been hell and this Latina looking cheerleader had been rather nasty to her. She hated moving to new schools, no matter how much she was promised a new start, thing just always went the same way. She got to the overcrowded lunch room and stopped dead in her tracks, looking almost panicked. She walked over to the lunch line and picked up her tray. Up next to her trotted one of the boys from before and she looked over shyly. Kurt smiled at her and tilted his head "Hey Serah, how has your first day been going?" He grimaced as they moved down the line, looking at the gross food, good thing he packed lunch. She bit her lip, waiting for the lunch lady to give her the slop that would pass for beans. Serah shrugged as she replied "I guess about the same as every other school I've been too. Not knowing anyone, you'd think I'd get used to it." she laughed, sliding her tray over to pay the cashier. "But I have to admit being slushied is a first."

Kurt pulled Serah over to a table occupied by Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. She sat down next to Mercedes and poked at her food. "So I never got your names or thanked you properly for helping me." Mercedes smiled and patted Serah's hand. "I'm Mercede's, this is Sam, that's Kurt and the Asian lovers are Tina and Mike." Kurt smiled and pulled out his organic feast "We make up part of the Glee club." Serah raised an eyebrow "well...that explains the singing." They all smiled as they ate their lunches. Blaine jogged up and set his tray down. "Hey guys!" he turned his eyes to the new girl and gave a bright and charming smile "Hey! It's you...what was your name?" She smiled "Serah." He extended his hand at her and she shook it. "Blaine, it's nice to meet you. That sucks what happened to you this morning." Serah shrugged "I guess it's kinda funny now that I think of it. wish I had more of a warning though. I wouldn't have spent so much time on hair and makeup this morning." The group gave a laugh. Mercedes looked up from her food. "But I don't understand, how did Rick know you were going to be here?" Tina nodded "yeah, I didn't even know we were getting a new student."

Serah sighed and rubbed her arm. "well...I've lived here before...a LONG time ago...Rick found me on facebook. I guess he knew I was coming back." She shrugged and Kurt looked at Blain "You lived here?" Serah nodded and laughed "yeah when I was really little...actually...I can't remember most of it, I went to a private school. I just remember this nasty little girl that used to go to my Drama camp, she was such a show off." The table went oddly silent and the tension filled the air. Finally Sam broke the tension "You went to Drama camp? You don't sing by any chance?" Serah blushed and looked at the ground. "um yeah a bit..." Mike leaned over to look at the girl "you should audition for glee club! I'm sure Mr. Schue would love to have you!" Serah shook her head "Nah I'm not that good." Kuro mumbled into his Asian cucumber salad "couldn't be worse than Sugar". Blaine smirked and elbowed Kurt. "Give us a sample." Serah looked around, "In the cafeteria?!" Tina laughed "you'd be surprised, go ahead." Serah shrugged, and stood up, clearing her throat.

She started softly and weakly._ "Think of me..."_ She choked and cleared her throat again, Blaine giving her a supportive nod. She took another breath. "_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_ The room swirled and in her mind it turned into a beautiful opera house filled with people and Serah stood there in a white gown, long white gloves adorned her arms and small flowers in her hair. _"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Remember me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days think back on all those times think of the things we'll never do there will never be day when I won't think of you!"_ She smiles at the faces of the glee club, in the front row, dressed all in beautiful opera outfits. _"We never said, our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea but please promise me that sometimes you will think..._" She paused and mustered up the courage. _"Of me!"_ Clapping broke her out of her trance as she stood in front of the glee club and patted her on the back. "Very nice Serah, I'm sure everyone agrees you will fit right in to glee club and nice job on that last note." Serah blushed and went to take a seat. She frowned as rachel leaned over to her "Phantom of the Opera, a classic. I've always wanted to play Christine." There was something about this girl, but it couldn't be.

calmed the talking down and smiled "Now I know we've been looking at things for sectionals and I've bored you to death with assignments, that's why I've allowed Puck to sing a song on his own will today. Puck!" He rolled his hands and Puck walked through the door, grinning with his guitar. _"This thing, called love, I just can't handle it. This thing, called love, I must get around to it. I aint ready! Crazy little thing called love._" He walked up to Sugar and winked, she squealed and laughed, almost all the girls swooning as the boys joined in the background. Puck hopped up onto a chair. _"There goes my baby! She knows how to rock and roll!_" He handed his guitar off to a band member and grabbed Brittany's hand, twirling her into his arms. "_She knows how to rock and roll! She drives me crazy! Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat._" After a bit of dancing he twirled her back into her seat. Serah's eyes widened as she watched and a faint blush came on her cheek as Puck sauntered up to her. _"I gotta be cool relax, get hip, Get on my tracks. Take a back seat, hitch-hike and take a long ride on my motor bike until I'm ready!Crazy little thing called love._" He was almost nose to nose with her before he leaned back and and went to his knees. _"craaazzyyy little thing called looooovveee!"_ Everyone clapped except for Santana who frowned and stared at Serah, who was looking very flushed.

After Glee Serah stood in the hall at her locker when Santana slammed the door on her. She jumped and looked wide eyed at Santana, who glared at her. "I don't know if you know this gorda, but Puck is the playboy of this school. If you wanna keep your virginity intact you better stay away from his slutty ass. Unluckily for you he doesnt seem to discriminate against the dietary challenged like yourself." Serah frowned and opened her mouth, but Santana cut her off. "I'm just doing this for your best interest." Serah watched in shock as Santana sashayed away, leaning heavily against her locker.

~~~~~GLEE!~~~~~~


End file.
